


Bad Hair Day

by Vashti (tvashti)



Series: Acne Scars [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Advice, Bad Advice, Consequences, Cute Kids, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Premature baldness, Rogain, Were Culture, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvashti/pseuds/Vashti
Summary: Is 7 too young for Rogaine?





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way back in 2003. Luckily it's short, so I couldn't do too much damage.

“I’m shedding.”

              Oz looked Shiloh over critically. “Shedding might be too strong a words.”

              “Molting?”

              “I’m pretty sure molting’s only for Bird-types.”

              The boy frowned. “But I’ve been leaving hair  _ everywhere _ . Mom says so.”

              “Moms tend to exaggerate. Maybe she meant you’re leaving hair around?”

              The boy shook his head vigorously. A cloud went up.

              “Huh.” Oz sneezed. “Shedding.”

              “Oz, do you think I’m gonna go bald?”

              “I think seven and a half’s a bit early to look into Rogaine.”

              “But…but you saw what happened! Are you sure?”

              Oz quickly ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. He felt the slide of baby fine hair as it separated from thicker, wavy, roots. “Toni has curly hair, right?” he asked, flicking hair from his fingertips.

              “Mom? Yeah, its real curly when she doesn’t straighten it.”

              “I think it’s more like you’re getting older, Shiloh.”

              Shiloh frowned. “Course I’m getting older. How else am I supposed to find out what you and Aunt LoAnne play together?”

              Oz had forgotten how often kids could make you blush. Usually without trying. “Right. Um, I meant you’re changing. Your adult hair is pushing out your baby hair.”

              “Really?” The boy shone with pleasure. “You think maybe I’ll be able to change soon?”

              “Looks like it.”

              “I’m gonna go comb out all my baby hair so my adult hair can grow in faster and then I can change sooner!”

              “Hold it.” Oz caught Shiloh by the shoulders before the boy could do something foolish. And messy. “Maybe you should check with Mama Cat first.”

              “Aw! Do I have to?”

              “Yes. Or Aunt LoAnne.”

              Shiloh bolted from Oz’s grasp. “I’ll talk to Mom!”

              Somehow Oz was pretty certain he’d be on bathroom duty for a while.

[in]Fin[ite]


End file.
